Talk:The Ending of the End - Part 1/@comment-37224955-20191013185943
The ending of the end part 1 or more correctly: My Little Pony: the Bell's WarWhat a magnificent episode, we see the villains working together, first to spell doubt and distrust among earth ponies, pegasi and unicorns in Canterlot and Ponyville and then they cooperate to share the imbued power of Grogar's Bell (nice touch seeing that Tirek didn't backstab his partners in crime when describing how to gain the power within the bell, sure it is a convenience cooperation, but he learned to not backstab his 'allies' until complete victory, his fatal error in Season 4 finale). The powered form of the Evil trio is indeed 'royal' as attire, with the spider queen Chrysalis, the massive two horns from Tirek (but he lacks his white hair and beard so he isn't strong as when absorbed Discord's magic) and the elegant form of Cozy Glow alicorn.Some people complained that the plot twist of Discord being Grogar all the time was cheap move, but if you consider the Season premiere and episode Frenemies it makes sense because that explains why the Eye of Grogar/Palantir wasn't able to see the scheming of the trio villain but able to see the vaporization of King Sombra, plus Discord is a trickster that for his chaotic nature isn't always cautious about his plans even if well planned like the black roots or corrupting the Mane 6 when he was mostly villain.Nice to discover another interesting variation with Grogar's Bell draining abilities: where Tirek absorb raw life energy power from his victims, Chrysalis feeds on emotions like love and friendship to gain power and Starlight removes special talents making belove average the victims as strength and abilities, the Bell absorb magic power but also all talents and store it until the user uses upon him/herself or a test subject (and Cozy Glows learns at her expenses why chaos magic is so chaotic to handle it outside Discord)When Discord by walking into Canterlot revealed that all mess since Season 9 premiere including the destruction of Tree of Harmony was his fault for the greater good of a great finale for coronation ceremony event, well the mane 6 especially Rainbow Dash, Celestia and Twilight didn't take very well (at least no twilighting) especially the part of three powered villains on rampage to devastate and rule Equestria.And then after some planning from Twilight to counter these three enemes, we see the main event, the battles against the evil trio that i judge by voteSix Pillars vs Tirek: 0. The spiritual ancestors of the Mane 6 failed in a way that wasn't even worthy of epic fail award, they acted like a pack of noobs, charging in the front, no coordination, no study of the surroundings to gain advantage of landscape, nothing, they failed like royal guards against King Sombra whatever timeline is consideredStarlight Glimmer vs Queen Chrysalis: 10. All hail to best unicorn of show, she burns her adversary just by using her words, she taunts and mocks her nemesis, she teleports herself and Chrissy in a distant place to protect her students, teachers and counselors, she uses all her magic skills to avoid all direct attacks and when she notices an opportunity she uses the terrain to bury under an avalanche the queen of changeling and posing as badass with flowing mane and tail. Too bad that she lost for a distraction and was cocooned by stomac fluids of the changeling, but she handled the battle admirably and only some overconfidence and plot armor doomed her to defeat.Mane 6, Royal Guards, Celestia and Luna vs Cozy Glow: 8. The hit and run tactics by Mane 6 and Spike deserve a 10 for being able to put to exhaustion and near defeat Cozy Glow, but the actions of Royal Guards and especially Celestia and Luna deserve a 5 because they acted so naive against an evil superpowered filly alicorn that is slightly superior as cunning and deviousness to Evil Starlight Glimmer that beat them with ease)Appreciation for hommages to Game of Thrones finale (the destruction of part of Canterlot royal tower) and LOTR (when Discord asks to Twilight to fly away Fool) when Rarity and the rest of main cast put an heroic last stand to give to Twilight time to escape a plan a new strategy against villains.Final Vote: 9,9 (it would be 10, but I am dismayed by the awful perfomance by Six Pillars)